


Art for : If You Loved Me

by spaceAltie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Drug Use, Fanart, M/M, no but seriously LOTS of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergent AU set before DoFP. Having escaped from prison, Erik returns to the mansion to find Charles at his lowest point, and is confronted with the guilt of what his actions in Cuba did to his friend, and the contempt he feels at Charles for giving up as much as he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for : If You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frau_kali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/gifts).



> [Fic masterpost on AO3 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3254516/chapters/7094735)  
>    
>  So, here we are ! seems like ages that I did the first picture, for X-men reverse Bang round 3, and now everyone can enjoy the fic as well ! 
> 
> A big THANK YOU to you, frau_kali, for having thought my art worthy of your writing skills ! When I made the picture of a prostrate Charles I feared that people would be repelled by so much Angst, but I wanted all the Angst... And you gave it to me, thank you, THANK YOU !  
> I'm really impressed by how you managed to stay on your ambitious schedule and managed to finish in time despite real life. It was a real pleasure to brainstorm the pics for the story with you :)
> 
> And, of course, a big THANK YOU too for Alby_Mangroves, who's posting [her awesome art](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/57618.html) the same day as me, for being an amazing beta <3
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST !  
> Just reblog or link to this page or one of these links :  
> [TUMBLR LINK](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/109913904302/art-for-if-you-loved-me-fic-by-frau-kali-having)  
> [My Deviant Art](http://aureliebm.deviantart.com/)


End file.
